The Cookies
by Weehoodle
Summary: Tales have been told many a time about the attempted peeks at Alfred's recipe for his famous cookies. Now has come the time for Damian to make his own story... Will he succeed in finding the book?


It is a known fact in the Wayne Manor that Alfred's cookies reign supreme, even Bruce would take a break for the delectable little treats. But what made them so special? Dick had been trying to figure that out for _years, _what gives the desert a wonderful taste? Damian intended to find out, promptly.

Stories had been told to him many a time about how his brothers (As Grayson insisted on calling the fools) searched for the secret recipe Alfred had hidden away. They all had been caught before being able to find it. If Damian could get that recipe that none of the idiots could, then he would have yet another thing to hold over their heads and boast about. Besides, what harm would it do?

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

Damian planned it all to go down on Thursday, the day Alfred went out for food. He had exactly one hour to get it done while Pennyworth was gone, which, of course, was enough time for him to get in and out. The son of the Dark Knight walked into the Kitchen and found no one was in there. Perfect. He could proceed as planned without being disturbed by the former Robins.

Once Damian was satisfied that the pantry door didn't have any traps or alarms on it, he entered, with extreme caution. The wood door opened easily, having been well greased the week before, the floor was swept, not a crumb in sight. The remaining food they had, was meticulously stacked and organized with military like standards. The cook books sat upon high shelf, that was nailed so far upwards, one needed a chair just to reach it.

That is just what the former assassin did, he pulled a chair over from the kitchen. As he stood on tiptoe, reaching as far as his arms would allow, he grabbed a book labeled in Pennyworth's own handwriting, _**DESERTS.**_ His mission half way accomplished, Damian set everything back the way it was before, the chair not an inch out of its spot and the door shut behind him. The excited (Though he would never admit it) boy raced out of the kitchen and up the main hall's stairs.

He brushed pass Drake, who, of course, shouted something in annoyance, but Damian didn't bother to listen, nor answer what the other vigilante said. The door of his room was barely shut behind him by the time he started flipping through the pages of Alfred's renowned book.

**_Apple fritters,_**

**_Brownies,_**

**_Cake,_**

**_Cookies,_**

A sly smirk made its way onto the thief's face as he found the topic which all the other Boy Wonder's failed to find, the curious thing was, if it was so easy to get, why didn't they a long time ago? The elaborate stories about trying to find the book were starting to sound false, unless the fools were really that incompetent. Damian shook the thoughts from his head and went on to read the recipe.

_**Sugar**_

**_Water, _**

**_Flour,_**

**_Chocolate chips,_**

**_Kale,_**

Damian started and read the word over again, he did so several times and he even pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Damian's mouth fell open in horror when he realized that he was not dreaming neither hallucinating. He had been eating vegetable cookies all this time?! _I must tell Grayson, immediately._ With that thought, he picked up the dreadful book of recipes, flung his door open and sprinted down the hall to said person's door, on which he knocked on, rather furiously.

"Grayson! I wish to speak to you in the most urgent of matters!"

The door did not open as the boy had wished, but he heard a small sigh from the inside so he knew that the person he needed to speak to was in there. Damian tapped his toe impatiently as he waited for his lazy elder to open the darn door already.

* * *

Dick was having a wonderful day and he thought nothing could ruin it, not even Damian's pessimistic attitude. Oh, how naive he was. He was just finishing up a Skype call with Barbra, when his attention was unpleasantly ripped away from the girl on the screen.

"GRAYSON!"

A tremendous amount of loud knocking started baraging his door and more incomprehensible words were shouted, but the knocking was too loud for Dick to hear the other shouts. He jumped up and hurried across the room to open the door, only to find a steaming Damian and not some sort of catastrophe. The boy in front of him looked positively furious, but that wasn't really a change from his normal demeanor.

"What's up, Lil D?"

Dick asked pleasantly, reaching out to ruffle the younger's hair, but he was denied as the hand was slapped away.

"This, Grayson."

A thick book was shoved into the original boy wonder's hands as Damian replied to him. Dick looked between the book and the boy before cautiously opening the supposed problem.

"It's just a baking book, I don't see the big de-"

The book was torn from his hands by the angry teen before he could finish his sentence. Damian flipped through the book hurriedly and when he came to the page that was making all the trouble, he put it roughly back into the other Robin's hands. Richard stared at the boy for a moment before he looked at the page. He suddenly looked horrified, but then he started laughing. Damian crossed his arms at his chuckling mentor and glared.

"He used this one on Bruce."

Dick informed him, as laughed under his breath and he closed the book to hold it out to Damian, the book was torn from is hands once more to be meticulously inspected by the younger of the party.

"The book is fake, you didn't expect it to be _that_ easy, did you?"

Damian ran his hands along the paper and found it to be more recent than the time Alfred said it was from, the paper was dramatically different and the cover was a bit dusty. Everything else in that pantry was immaculate, Alfred must have pulled it out from the attic, which was also clean, but not up to the pantry's standard. Damian withheld a curse as he realized this. He should have noticed these signs sooner, they were overwhelmingly simple once he looked closely at the book and not just the words.

Damian slammed the book shut and scowled at no one in particular. He was duped! By Pennyworth nonetheless!


End file.
